How Kin Become Strangers
by Crystalis Blade
Summary: How did Sabin feel when he found out about the coin? Straight from the prince himself, a small vignette of discovery.
1. Default Chapter

How Kin Become Strangers

By: Crystalis Blade

I have stood at this place one time too many.  Always wondering what path to take, where to go, wondering what I'll do…but I've finally grown to make my own decisions after ten years.  It was odd at first, to stand on my own two feet.  I hadn't really…known that…experience—that's what it was to me; an experience.  It felt like I was falling…

            tumbling…

                        plummeting…

I held no safety net; no balance or grace.  I fell, and hit rock bottom.  But it wasn't a bad thing, I grant you.  I was _free…  Completely and utterly, free!  _

Free to breathe my own air…

            Free to walk my own path…

                        Free to just…be…me!

            No one called me: "You're majesty…" "Sire…" "my young prince…"  I was just…Sabin…

…and it never sounded so sweet…

            But I guess my independence had its price; one I hadn't considered.  Oh, did I love him then; I love him now!  But I just…was…oh, what was his saying…hmm…  Oh yeah!  "Naïve moment!"  That's what he'd say to this; which is true.  It hadn't crossed my mind that night.  Actually, heh, I have to admit, it was one of his better "tricks."  He's devious, I swear he is, and I should have known, but no.  I'm the ignorant baby bro…and it's his job to do that.  Wha-what's "that?"  To protect me, I guess.  He always has, and probably always will.  "To love a brother," eh?  Maybe, it's my turn?  Maybe I shouldn't have gone…no…stop now Sab.  I promised without regrets.  I promised.  Ah…but that damned swindle.  I had never guessed.  Honestly, I had never known _how he did it 'til it was utterly necessary.  You want me to define "utterly necessary?"  Well, here…you gotta minute?  I know you do, come on.  It's actually quite interesting to see how kin become strangers… _

***

_Written as a gift to my good friend LunarBlade Valentine.  For you, babe, check out her wonderful stuff, too._

_For those of you wondering, yes this is a sequel to A Little More Than Kin._

_As always, Sabin and the gang belong to the chill people at Squaresoft!_


	2. Grand Ole Oprie!

How Kin Become Strangers

Chapter 2

By: Crystalis Blade

It had been a long day…probably _too _long.  I was cranky, Locke was tired, Celes was on the border of killing Locke and Edgar, well, he just did what he did best: led the group with his dopey smile and acted like everything was okay.  He was good at that—deceiving people.  But that was Eddy.  Anyway…we were all headed to the Opera House; we were on a "mission" to get Setzer's airship.  At that time, we had NO idea what we were going to do; but that was nothing new.  We always made up plans as we went along.

            Anyway, we had all entered the main gallery, and it was lovely.  I hadn't been to the Opera House since I was about…oh…twelve?  I guess I didn't remember it, but again, it _was_ gorgeous.  We all walked up those velvet red stairs to an open foyer.  The lighting was soft and illuminated the crushed velvet carpets.  To the left, was the dressing room.  To the right, was staging area.  The stairs led up to the balcony and straight ahead was the seating.  The marble pillars held the aging wonder together.

            I stood admiring the whole place like a child; Edgar only shook his head.

            "Impresario!"  Edgar said in almost an authoritative matter.  It's kinda funny to listen to him like that.  I dunno…maybe it's a brother thing…

            "Ah!  You again," Impresario said when he saw us…again.  We'd already met at Jidoor in accordance to a letter we had found.  "The Wandering Gambler" was coming to kidnap Maria, the lead in the opera.  Now we had a stroke of luck…and you're all probably wondering where I'm going with this, aren't you?  Please, bear with me, it is going somewhere…I just like to tell stories.  Heh, I guess _some _things do run in the family…

            Nevertheless, Locke, our blue bandana bearing thief, decided to be our peace ambassador.  Ay…

            "I read that letter," he said coming out from behind my brother.  He was kinda short, now that I remember.  Sorry; he continued.  "Setzer's coming to steal her, isn't she…"

            Impresario rolled his eyes and threw up his arms; we knew his secrets.  He spoke in a low voice.  "He'll probably appear right at the climax of Scene I.  He loves an entrance..."  So true.  Now, to make a long story short, we had the crazy idea to switch Maria and Celes, and let Setzer kidnap Celes instead of Maria and…I know, it's confusing.  Blame Eddy.  But this, _this _ is the fun part.  I promise you.

***

Celes was on the stage as Locke, myself and Eddy sat in the balcony.  I looked over at Edgar, "soo, why are they singing again?"

            He shot me a look, then laughed.  "Only you, my brother…Only you."  He asked me that once, when we were sitting in that same balcony fifteen years prior.  I hit him at the "ignorance" of his comment.  No musical knowledge…he isn't my brother at times.  He truly isn't.  So, that's our little joke.

            Anyway, our mirth of memory was interrupted when Locke ran back up and said something had happened; I hadn't even noticed he'd left.  So our merry men left to the catwalk to find…Ultros!  Yes, my favorite octopus.  Okay, so…some nasty words, a couple fights and…vwa-la!  Bye.

After a lovely flying lesson, who else races in at the twelfth hour but, Setzer!  We rolled our eyes as Celes yelped.

"Does it ever end," I asked Edgar as the two of us hightailed it off the stage.

"Never," he yelled proudly.

"Come on guys!  Lets move," Locke said rushing ahead of us.

"Hey, we're old here," Edgar yelled as I lagged in the back.  I was always slower.

"Ri-ight…Now, come on," Locke yelled as we all rushed it to the airship.  We climbed the rope and found Celes waiting for us.  We gave her back her clothes.

"You three, over there…" she pointed to the front of the card table.  I leaned in the middle, Locke hopped on top and Edgar…well, I had to smack him.

"Don't, Edgar…"  I told him.

"Hey," Locke yelled.

"Thanks Sab," Celes said walking over.  She and I got along together well.  Hell, I got along with just about everyone, but my brother, of course.  Anyway, we all had a curious question.

"Where's Setzer," Locke asked.

"He's coming," Celes said as we all looked at the clicking of boots behind the door.

"Apparently…" Edgar mumbled.  Like I said before: we were all tired, and this had just begun.  

I'll always remember Setzer, at least the first time I saw him.  He burst through the door with his long black and gold coat swaying at his feet.  His beautiful white ruffled shirt and vest; cards in hand.  His long silver hair was almost as long as my brother's and his pink scars gleamed a little in a light.  He was cool, and he knew it.

"Wait…who…who are you?!?  You aren't Maria," Setzer bluntly pointed out.

"Please Setzer, we need your help," Celes said walking up to him in her little way.

"Look, nothing against you.  But if you aren't Maria, I don't want you here…"

"Wait!  We were told your ship is the finest vessel in the

world."

Locke hopped off the table raising a brow.   "And that you were the world's most notorious gambler..."  Setzer perked up.

            Finally, my brother decided to throw his weight around as king.  "I'm King Edgar of Figaro.  If you cooperate, you'll be well rewarded."  Setzer looked Edgar up and down.

            "You're no older than I…"

            "You're no more ignorant than I…"  Edgar huffed.  Setzer smiled.

            "I like you, but don't misunderstand me.  I'm still not sure if I'm going to

help you."  He started to walk out of the room and we continued to follow, pleading for our lives; I never said a word—if you have nothing nice to say, don't say it all, right?

            Finally, Setzer got irked by our little brigade of merry nuns.  "Enough!  If you...  If Celes… becomes my wife, I'll help.  Otherwise..."

Heh, can you guess what Locke did?  "WHAT!  Are you insane!?"

"We haven't any choice," she said shrugging.

"Yes you do, they're just bad ones," I chimed in.  Thank you, Capt. Optimism.

"Yes!" Setzer exclaimed.  "It's settled, then…"

"Hold it, Gambler Boy.  I have conditions..." Celes said smirking; Setzer raised a brow.  She had something up her lack of sleeves.  She began to walk over to my brother; he shared her mirth in his eyes.  "Edgar, if you please," she said holding out her hand to him.  Edgar reached deep into his pocket and procured a small gold coin rather smugly.  I wondered…  "Thank you," she said walking back over to Setzer.  " We'll decide with a coin toss.  If it's heads, you'll help us.

If it's tails, I'll go with you.  Well, Mr. Gambler...?"

            He crossed his arms and nodded.

            I suddenly saw a flash of myself.  

What's the catch… 

_If it's heads, you win, and you get your freedom…but if it's tails, I get mine._

            "Eddy," I breathed more as a hiccup, but the coin had already landed.  Celes bent down and looked at it.  "I win!  Now, honor your part of the bargain!"

Setzer suddenly picked up the coin.  "How...unusual!  A coin with identical sides...!"

I smacked Edgar as hard as I could muster at that moment.  "Ow!"  he yelped.

"_That!_ coin!!  Edgar…how…I don't believe you…" I stormed off.

"What's with him," I heard Setzer ask.

***

_Insert anti-suage statement here._


	3. Fear of the Free

How Kin Become Strangers

Chapter 3

By: Crystalis Blade

            It was some time later when we landed in Figaro again, after taking care of some business.   It was late, and I was on the battlements admiring the Blackjack.

            "Cheap ass…" I mumbled.  "We have not right to that thing…"

            "Still noble after all these years I see," Edgar said walking out of the shadows; I almost fell.

            "Edgar, how could you do that to him?"

            He smiled.  "You aren't asking that question, are you…"

            I looked at him; he seemed so…old…like father.  He'd grown up, but I guess so did I…  "I don't understand…"

            …but I was still a child…

            "How could I do that to _you…_" Edgar said hopping up on the battlements with me.

            "No," I mumbled putting my face into the heel of my hand.  Edgar never said a word though.  He just…studied me…stared!  "What _are _you doing?"

            "Nothing…just considering all I gave up…in you…"

            I just looked into his eyes.  "Why…"

            "Hmm…why what?"

            "Why did you do it?  You could have had the world, Edgar.  The WORLD!  But why…"

            "Why not?  Sabin Rene, I do believe that is the dumbest…and I mean _dumbest _question you've ever asked me," he said ruffling my hair.

            I smiled, then turned away.  I started breathing harder—I was holding back tears!  I'm really, just a big teddy bear, but that didn't make any difference.  Edgar, again, held his loving silence; he'd learned.  "I remember…when I found that coin…"  A tear escaped.  "I-I was so…hurt."

            Edgar cocked his head at me.  "Why?"

            I shook my head looking down.  "Of all the things to cheat Edgar, why one's life?  Apparently, I didn't make anything of it!"

            "Yes you did," he said calmly, with a melancholy smile.

            "I mean look at me!  I didn't!  I always wonder if dad were proud of _me._  I knew he was of you…but what of _me…_

           How could you _sacrifice_ something so, so…pure!  and, and undefiled to _me!_  I only wasted it!  And I- and, and, you…and, and…" I was wailing.  I _still_ couldn't tell him what I felt.  "It made me so…_angry!_"  I had one leg up on the battlements; I curled my arm underneath it and began to cry.

Wa-were…were you there… 

_Yeah.  It didn't hurt.  He just closed his eyes and fell asleep, Sab.  _

_No pain…___

            "Sabin," Edgar whispered longingly.  "Please listen.  Dad asked me to take care of you…and I would have anyway, I grant you.  But listen…in my eyes, I never wasted anything on you.  Seriously look at you!"  He rubbed my back.  "You've grown in ways I never could; I never can.  And to be honest, I was scared."  

            I lifted my head.  "Of what?"

            He woefully smiled again.  "Many things.  Losing you in ways you have no idea.  Losing you to what I have become.  Losing myself…I can't handle freedom, Sabin.  That's the scariest thing in the world to me.  I-I don't know _it_, I can never either."

_…freedom…_

            "But…" I tried to get out, but he put a finger on my lip and looked me straight in the eye.

            "We are right… where we belong, Sab…  Right where we belong.  It was never chance; it was never fate…it was us.  We knew who we were.  We knew where we'd go…and nothing could change that, but us.

            I did it, Sabin, because I love you.  Sure, we gave up a lot of things; worn many scars and other possessions…but they don't matter; to me and they shouldn't to you."

            I just looked at him; I was frozen…All my anger melted…all of it.  From the night I kissed his head good-bye and found that damned coin…to the day he cheated Setzer, to this moment when I thought he wouldn't listen.  It was gone; _I_ was gone.  I felt seventeen again; looking at him standing still in his ball attire, illuminated by that fine little lamp, running the coin like water on his fingers.

Why did I leave?  
                        I knew what it was…

                                    I knew what would happen…

                                                I knew who I was…

So why did I leave?

Why didn't I stay?!?

_I cheated him!_

I had told myself that night as I abandoned the castle.  That was my transgression:  I stole a life!

His!

But…he…never…

and…I…

…It _all_ melted…

…nonexistent…

…gone…

…He is my brother…and he is my blood… 

            "Sabin," he whispered.  I looked over at him.  He wiped my tears.  "All in due time, my brother…all in due time…"

_We'll choose whichever path with want, without regrets.  Okay?_

            I suddenly smiled at him and swallowed.

                        "Without regrets…"

***

_Hope it was another enjoyed._


End file.
